


i could lie and say

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to think with your brain [3]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Erica Jones is Smitten, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Feelings, Forced Honesty, Honesty, Prompt Fill, Reveal, Reveal of feelings, Threats Against Benjamin Weir, Threats of Violence, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: In which Benny Weir doses Erica Jones with truth serum and Sarah Jones considers killing him with her own hands before removing Erica from the situation.
Relationships: Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Series: thirty ways to think with your brain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	i could lie and say

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day three of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> Day three is the Reveal of Feelings! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also a prompt fill!

Benny Weir is going to die. 

“I don’t want to say anything, Sarah. I want to stop talking. Please help me stop talking,” Erica says, both hands resting on Sarah’s left forearm as Sarah walks down the hallway to Benny’s geometry class. She’s going to skin him alive, very, very slowly, and let Erica drink all of the blood that falls out of him. 

Well, maybe she’s not going to do that, but the idea is very, very tempting. 

He dosed Erica with truth serum and now he has to deal with the consequences of his actions, that little fucking rat. 

“Hi Miss Aaron. Can I borrow Benny Weir for a moment? It’s club business,” Sarah requests with her most charming smile, hiding Erica behind the door jam. Miss Aaron nods and smiles at her and generally falls for the way that Sarah has always looked sweeter than she is, and Benny comes out with a bounce in his step like he always does when he gets to get out of class. He’ll lose that bounce in him soon enough, because Sarah imagines she will scoop it out about the same time she extricates his spleen from his abdomen. 

“Hey Sarah - oh, hi, Erica. Anything you need to tell me, sweet thing?” Benny asks, leering in the way only an absolute dweeb can, but Sarah slaps a hand over Erica’s mouth, eyes flashing as she turns on Benny. 

“Get me an antidote by four or I’m telling your grandmother and letting her deal with you,” she promises, jaw clenched. The way that Benny blanches almost makes her smile, but it doesn’t even remotely abate the way she would like to rip his face off. She’ll have to remember to be less angry later; it’s not like Benny knows all the implications of taking away Erica’s ability to lie. 

Erica always lies. It’s one of her coping mechanisms, something she does just for fun sometimes, and the only person who really knows that is Sarah. She doesn’t mind that Erica lies to her sometimes, because everyone has to deal with their shit in their way and Sarah has been analyzing Erica for the better part of five years. 

No one knows Erica like she does, and that’s something that Sarah has always quietly prided herself on. She barely notices when Benny runs back into his classroom, likely telling Ethan what just happened; they’re codependent just like she and Erica are, though she thinks the two of them are a bit more romantic than them, maybe. They feel more romantic, anyway. Maybe she and Erica feel the same way to other people - maybe it’s just what they get from her. God knows Eri doesn’t feel the same as she does. She takes her hand off of Erica’s mouth and starts guiding her toward an exit. 

“Let’s go to my house,” she offers to Erica, pulling her wrist out of Erica’s grasp to lace their fingers together. 

“I like holding your hand,” Erica says quietly, like she doesn’t mean to say it at all, but Sarah just squeezes her hand instead of saying anything back. The less that Sarah says, the less that Erica has to reply to, the less that Erica reveals without her own consent. Erica needs to be able to lie. Her secrecy is not something that Sarah is willing to take from her. 

“Vampire speed or regular walking?” Sarah asks. It’s just a shift in the wind before they’re on her doorstep. Erica flashes her a shy smile, something that isn’t like her regular Eri at all, but Sarah doesn’t mind. It’s a very pretty little smile, and Sarah smiles back, squeezing Erica’s hand again. 

“Stop it,” Erica says, hiding her face by pressing it against Sarah’s shoulder. Sarah raises an eyebrow. 

“Stop what?” she asks, stroking her thumb along Erica’s. Erica whines low in her throat, something caught between vampirism and being a teenage girl. 

“Stop being so cute,” Erica mutters, leaning further into her. Sarah’s face gets hot, likely noticeably reddening. 

“Cute?” Sarah asks despite herself. She doesn’t want to take Erica’s secrets from her, but… Erica thinks she’s cute? 

“You’re cute. It’s very troubling for budding young lesbians in your presence,” Erica says. It’s obviously much more honest than she ever means to be with the way that she flinches back from Sarah when she registers what she just let come out of her mouth, but Sarah doesn’t let go of her hand. She guides Erica into the house instead, running them up the stairs and into Sarah’s bedroom. Neither of them can sleep anymore, but that doesn’t mean that they can’t lay down together, that they can’t relax. 

“You’re cute too,” Sarah says, glancing a kiss across Erica’s cheek as she sits down on her bed. Erica sits down with her, eyes wide before her expression of surprise shifts into a smile. She doesn’t seem to mind the reveal as much. 

“I really like you, Sarah,” Erica admits, turning and pulling her leg up so that it’s behind Sarah’s back. She leans forward, fingers that aren’t laced with Sarah’s brushing across Sarah’s jaw before she pulls her in, a light kiss placed on Sarah’s lips like she can’t imagine not being delicate with her. Sarah feels like glass in such a delicate grip, so careful, and she wants to give Erica Jones the world. She kisses Erica just as carefully as Erica holds her, just so that she knows that everything is returned. When Erica pulls away, acts like the two of them still need to breathe, Sarah tips her forehead against Eri’s, careful, careful, careful, and looks at her like she’s always wanted to: like she hung the moon and the stars all by herself. 

“I really like you too,” she whispers, kissing Erica again like she just can’t help it. She thinks she may never go another hour without kissing Erica Jones, if she can help it. Kissing Erica might be her new favorite hobby. 

“I don’t want to go on a date with you,” Erica says. Sarah wrinkles her brow, trying not to show how much it hurts before Erica bursts into laughter. 

“What?” Sarah asks, keeping her defensiveness behind her teeth. Erica kisses her again, soft and sweet. 

“I can lie again!” Erica says excitedly, practically bouncing. Sarah cracks into a smile when she realises what that means, kissing Erica again, a little harder this time. 

“So you want to go on a date, then?” she asks, delighting in the way that Erica immediately breaks into a blush. 

“If you want,” she says, hardly more than a whisper. 

Instead of answering, Sarah just kisses her again. And again. And again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @ethanmorgcn on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
